


If I were Derek Hale

by Kythwena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythwena/pseuds/Kythwena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a WIP I don’t think I will explore further. Wrote right after first episode of season 3. And then my headcanon changed so I might have thrown this thing away or post it here and move on. I am quite proud of the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I were Derek Hale

How a kid can have lips so sinful, only the shape makes him feel uncomfortable but seeing them in constant move with red tongue darting out from time to time is full blown torture. Clenching teeth and digging nails in skin helps only temporary, replacing frustration with anger. It did not work at all with Stiles. Ability to control himself goes down the drain, any trace of composure lost when all that is primal in him zeros on 16 years old and too add even more sheriff’s son. Well aware of his absolutely terrible taste Derek limits they encounters to attainable minimum in hope he will gets over this thing. But it’s not the worst part.  
Derek is overwhelmed by Stiles’ straightforwardness he is so not used to. Smart-ass he can take with his exceptional sass he pampered over the years of…, you know, bad things happening so maybe it’s more of bitterness but he refuse to admit that as last trail to feel older than he really is.  
And that kid always stands his ground no matter how bad it is despite his breakable body. Derek is impressed in some fucked up ways he is not ready to admit, then it do not change the fact he is.  
When Scott cuts all ties to the pack it gave Derek unexpected opportunity to keep distant from Stiles. It’s working out pretty well, almost two months with no sight of either of them, caught up in looking for Erica and Boyd, working out strategy for dealing with Alphas. Keeping busy so he barely have time to think of any other thing. Just when he found his own pace they bargain again in his life. First sight of Stiles goes like a barrel, it’s so much of surprise how that kid changed, Derek is incapable of taking his eyes of him, drinking in more build than ever shoulders, muscular arms that no silly shirt can hide, new very flattering haircut that gave him not so innocent ideas he is not ready to explore ever. Only presence of Scott keeps him from falling to pieces.


End file.
